Resources: Avatar DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: The Empire finds a portal leading to another universe. Vader decides to lead a squad of storm troopers through the portal to conquer it, and become the first multi-versal empire. No big deal, right? Wrong. Vader decides to help defeat the fire lord.
1. The Portal

A/N: first avatar crossover, so cut me a bit of slack.

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

Vader was currently in his breathing chamber. The silky oxygen felt great as he breathed it in. and out. All without his respirator. He believed he was making progress. He did not let himself enjoy it. He made himself feel anger, and hate. Maybe if he tried hard enough, it would be enough to achieve true healing. Then maybe he could overthrow that decrepit bag of bones and get on with his life. All of a sudden, he heard beeping. Someone from the outside was trying to get his attention. He used the force to press several buttons. A machine then placed his mask onto his face. How he hated that thing.

It reminded him how weak he was after Mustafar. He turned around as his chamber opened. He turned to see Admiral Piett.

"What is it, admiral?" He asked, the hate in his voice. The fear was evident in the man's eyes. Of course he would fear a man who could kill him with a single thought.

"Sir, we've detected an unknown energy source." He began, "It seems to be a portal of some kind."

"Where does it lead?"

"We don't know exactly, but we know it leads to a planet with habitable conditions."

"What is it's terra-score?" Vader demanded.

"T3, sir. Very lush." Admiral Piett said, "We wish to send a squad into the portal, to see if it's civilized."

Vader rose from the chamber. Using the force, he did not feel any possible threat with the force. "I will lead this squad, I do not sense anything harmful."

"Are you sure, sir?" Piett asked.

"Yes. Those stormtroopers are incompetent. Where is the squad now?"

"Hangar B, sir."

Vader left in that direction. Things were going to get interesting.


	2. Landing

A/N: First Avatar Story. Constructive Criticism is encouraged. If you flame me, you will be mistaken for Fire Nation, and have the crap beaten out of you by Sokka.

Disclaimer: _waves hand like Jedi _I don't own these characters.

You: You don't own these characters.

Me: You want to read this story, and leave good reviews.

You: I want to read this story, and leave good reviews.

Vader waited in the landing craft. They had just lifted off, and would be going through the portal soon. The portal wasn't too far off from the docking bay, so it wasn't a tough ride. They had currently secured it with three star destroyers.

Once they had gone through the portal, it looked a lot like hyperspace, except there were no stars. Instead, there were multi-colored sparks that seemed to take the place of stars, in a multi-colored void of space. It wasn't even space. It seemed to be some sort of multi-verse. It was a 5 minute ride, and Vader was getting a bit impatient. Once they had gotten through, the craft went down to the planet and landed, the two bottom fins folding up with the dorsal fin, along with the slow magnetic noise of the landing. Vader noticed that the force was a lot stronger here. It granted him much more power than in his own dimension.

He stood up, and said, "Men, this is an important moment in the history of the empire. Today, we are not exploring new solar systems. Today, we are exploring a new universe. If we can create technology to harness these portals, we could become a multi-versal empire!"

The storm troopers cheered. Vader walked a few steps to the door. "Be prepared, men. We have no idea where we landed."

One storm trooper, coming out of the cockpit, said, "Lord Vader, we've actually landed in a forested region. Similar to Endor, but with thinner plant life."

Vader simply glanced at him, before saying, "Okay, so we _do _know where we landed. However, be prepared. Be ready to fire."

One of the squad groups, who was clearly the leader (besides Vader of course) stood, leaning on the wall beside the landing crafts doors, made a few hand signs, before opening the doors of the ship. They headed out, ready to fire at anything that startled them. Nothing, except a few birds singing. Vader was the last one out. He stopped once he made it off the ramp, and took everything in.

"What is that horrid noise?" Vader asked, rhetorically.

"Probably some strange animals, sir." One of the troopers said, "Who knows how many weird creatures they have out here."

"Indeed."

CHANGE PERSPECTIVE

The GAang was currently riding Appa through the clear sky. It was a quiet ride, as no one had much to say. They had been flying for days now.

Katara was bending her water, Sokka was sharpening his boomerangs. Toph was just lying back, tapping her foot.

"Guys, look down!" Aang asked. "What is that thing?"

Everyone except Toph looked down at the ground, spotting a dark grey machine with two wings folded up.

"Maybe it's a fire nation machine!" Sokka suggested.

"I highly doubt it. There's no fire nation insignia, and there aren't any fire nation colors." Katara explained.

Aang made Appa land a distance away, in a small clearing. Everyone got out, Sokka with his boomerang.

"Stay on your toes, we don't know if they're friend or foe." Sokka whispered. They got a bit closer, staying out of sight.

"They're wearing armor, but it's not metal." Toph explained. She looked a bit surprised. "It's seems to be… Plastic?"

"Plastic? That's not gonna work against a boomerang." Sokka said.

"It's not normal plastic, though. The guy in black has a lot of metal on him. If my feet are seeing correctly, he has metal limbs!"

Sokka looked at them, staying hidden. "Their armor's white, so they're not fire nation. The guy in black looks like the leader."

Toph shushed him, and listened.

"Form a perimeter around the vehicle. We're going to stay here and think of our approach." Came the deep baritone of the dark armored one's voice.

"Yes sir." The white armored soldiers formed a perimeter around the vehicle, ready to use their strange weapons.

The one in the dark armor noticed their presence. He turned to their direction.

"Men, we have intruders." He said, "Set your weapons to stun, I want them alive!"

Two of the stormtroopers adjusted their weapons before running in their direction.

Sokka smacked the weapon out of one's hands, allowing Katara to freeze him to a tree. Toph sunk the storm trooper down to the neck, who shot his weapon, missing because of the unexpected change in trajectory.

More of them ran in. About 5 of them, who all got subdued, either knocked out, frozen to the tree or ground, or earth bended into submission.

Vader's temper flared a bit.

'Incompetent soldiers.' He grabbed his light saber, as the group walked in. A bald child with arrow tattoos on his hands and head, a teen with the sides of his head shaved, with the rest of his hair iin a ponytail, a young girl with her hair in a loop, and a child who had grey eyes.

"Who are you?" The boy in blue asked. "Who do you work for?"

Vader explained, "I am the Emperor's right hand man, and apprentice. The Galactic Empire has decided to take over this planet."

"Great, another power-crazed maniac trying to take over the world for kicks." The girl in pale green said.

Aang decided to reason. "Look, the fire nation already wants to take over the world. If you want to take over the planet, you go through them. We've been trying to stop them for months."

Vader replied, "You've subdued my entire squad of stormtroopers. They're incompetent anyway. Release them."

"So you can attack us again? I don't think so." Sokka said.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Vader used the force to release the frozen first. He cracked the ice, and freed the stormtroopers.

"Stand down." He said, before pulling the storm troopers out of the ground. The troopers floated out, and were placed gently on the ground. The group looked at him with surprised looks.

"How are you doing that? That's not any kind of bending I've seen." Katara said.

"Troopers, retreat to the craft. Go through the portal and tell the others to keep the portal open. I will return eventually."

"But sir, what if you need help?"

"I find your lack of faith disturbing. I can handle myself."

The troopers relunctantly mounted the craft and left. The group was pretty surprised at the technology. Vader then said, "I've decided to aid you in defeating this fire nation. Anyone trying to take over their planet for the wrong reasons should not be allowed to." That wasn't the real reason. Vader was going to take over this planet once the fire nation was out of the way.

Aang stepped forward. Vader put his saber away, but was ready to draw it.

"We should introduce ourselves. I'm Aang." He said. He then motioned toward the others. "That's Sokka, Katara, and Toph."

Vader bowed slightly, showing respect, which he doesn't normally do. "I am Darth Vader. Apprentice of the emperor."

Sokka began to speak. "We don't trust you, so if we ever get the impression that you're going to double-cross us, then you're on your own."

"Sith keep their word." (No they don't.)

Aang waited a few moments before saying, "Come on, we're setting up camp for the night. It's getting too dark anyway."

Indeed, it began to darken.

The rest of the group kept their eye on them, but continued. Vader followed. Vader saw Appa pretty quickly. Kind of easy to notice a giant bison, isn't it?

"What is that creature?"

"That's Appa, my flying sky bison!" Aang said, proudly.

"Remindes me of a bantha."

"So, what's with the mechanical limbs and stuff?" Toph said. They were now sitting on some logs that Vader had been so kind to 'acquire' with his saber.

"During the great Jedi purge, I ended up losing my battle with my former master."

Katara took the time speak. "And he cut off your limbs?!"

"He had no choice. We were on a lava bed, jumping from rock to rock, tower to tower. He had the high ground. I jumped over him, trying to land behind him and kill him, but he severed my limbs.

I fell closer to the lava, and ended up being burned. This suit is the only thing that keeps me alive."

"That's terrible."

"That's why you can hear my breathing. It's artificial." Vader explained. 'If you knew what I was fighting for, you wouldn't think it was terrible.'

Toph piped up again. "How do you eat with that thing on your head?"

"I have a small compartment in my suit that liquefies food so I may drink it later. My internal organs cannot process solid food anymore, nor can I live long enough without my helmet unless I am in my breathing chamber."

"You go to a chamber to breath?" Aang asked.

"I have to. To train my lungs." Vader explained.

Vader spent the rest of the night explaining about the Jedi purge. No doubt they had no idea what he was talking about half the time, until Toph started asking about it. He explained about other worlds, amazing the group.

When it was time for bed, Sokka asked Vader,

"How are you going to sleep with that helmet of yours?"

"I sleep in a sitting position. If I slept normally, I would have to replace my armor every week or so."

"In that case…" Toph bended an earth chair for him to sit in.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it."

The night went on uneventful, everyone in their sleeping bags, Vader in the chair that Toph earth-bended for him.

A/N: I know Vader seemed out of character, but I have a reason.

Vader saw this as a chance to drop his "badass" appearance and relax a bit. He's tired of keeping the image up. Now that he doesn't have to, he took advantage of it.


End file.
